A NEW LIFE
by UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER
Summary: She got a second chance, will she be able to start a new life while trying to forget her old one?
1. Chapter 1

Eudial struggled furiously to open the door of her sinking car. She knew that she did not have much time to escape before it was completely submerged and on it's way to the bottom...She had to escape and fast. She jerked the door trying to open it as the water made it harder and harder to open. She was going on purely adrenaline, and fear for if she had not she would have noticed the blood , her blood from the gash on her forehead was running down her now frightened face or the fact that her body in a number of places was in pain crying out for death to come to free them from this pain. But no... she did not feel this, her only concern was to get out as the car slowly began to sink. She cursed Minnite for tampering with her brakes as she fought with the door of what she feared to be her final resting place. She was running out of time and she knew it. Finally as she was about to accept her doom and give up the door opened. She had to act fast. She swam out the now fully submerged car headed up. Breaking surface she took in a deep breath of fresh air... and that when the pain kicked in. Eudial was taken aback when she this unpleasant feeling racked her now cold , wet, trembling body. She also noticed that her left arm was not only in pain but that she was unable to move it. Using her right arm she began to some how swim her way back to shore trying not to pass out because she knew that to black out while in the water was to invite death. After who knew how long she made it to a small sandy beach. She dragged herself out of the water unable to use her legs which she knew now were broken. With tears in her eyes, she slowly made her way up the beach before she began to feel the effects of injuries. She laid on her back, her body still in pain she needed medical help and fast or she would not make it. But she did not care if she lived or not. She could not go back to the Witches5 , she had failed and now she was paying for it. As she slowly began to black out she welcomed death and was now asking her creator for forgiveness for her sins. She was on the verge of passing out when she heard voices heading her way...


	2. Chapter 2

Eudial slowly began to stir. She did not know where she was. Her last memory was laying on a sandy beach , with her body in pain and sounds of people heading her way. After that it was all a blur to her and now she was she was in , what she thought was a bad position to be in. She began to wonder if that she had been captured by the scouts and they were going to finish what her former team mate had try to do. It would not be surprising, she had tried to kill them and maybe they were to get there revenge on her and silence her once and for all. They would have to, she knew their identities. She could not see anything her vision was all blurry and soon she began to hear people once again. But soon her vision cleared up and began to notice that she was in a bed . A hospital bed. 'how did I get here?' she thought to her self. Her body was not in as much pain as it was before she also noticed . But she could not move around to see what her situation was . She could not move her legs and the pain was starting to come back.  
" Hello?" she said weakly 'Is any one there?"  
"What... DOCTOR , she's awake!" Eudial heard a female voice say. Within moments a doctor was at her side , checking her vitals .  
"Where am I?" Eudial asked weakly. "Easy there... don't excite yourself too much." He said "Your body is still in pretty bad shape."  
" What?" She asked, but she was beginning to feel drowsy again and before she knew it she was out cold. The doctor and nurse only watch as she fell back to sleep and hope that they may be able to take to her more to find out who she was . But right now she was still under the spell of the pain killers that they had given her to ease her suffering. But they knew it was only a matter of time before they would know who she was.  
They would just have to wait...


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 3 months since Eudial first arrived in hospital. From what she understood she was found on the beach by a group of teenagers who were there camping out when they found her. They managed to keep her warm and stop the bleeding on her forehead while one of them went for help.  
On her arrival at the hospital, she was rushed in to the operation room where she underwent hours of surgery for her injuries... and she had a lot of them.

2 broken legs, one broken arm, a fractured vertebra , a fractured skull, 4 cracked ribs as well as internal bleeding in a number of places. How she was able to survive all that bodily abuse was beyond even the most seasoned of doctors there.

Seven days after her arrival she was questioned by the doctors on how she ended up on the beach as well as on how she got her injuries.

"The brakes on my car failed and I went off the road. Some how I was able to escape my car before it sank." Eudial told them. She thought that if she told them the truth, that she was on the run from the Sailor Senshi when one of her team mates tried to kill her, they would have think her as crazy or worse... believed her and tell the scouts where she was so they can find and kill her.

When asked her name, she pause. She couldn't say that her name was Eudial, as far as any one knew Eudial was dead ans she couldn't let any one know she lived so she used a name that would not raise any red flags. A name she had not used in a long time...

"Yuuko Arimura" she told them . Eudial used that name... her real name. A name she thought she thought she would never have to use ever again. But now she would have to use because as far as ahe knew, her life depended on it.

Eudial or now Yuuko was now in her third month of stay in the hospital. Her legs and arm were now out of there cast but her chest was still in bandages and she was still to weak to walk. The doctors said that although her spine was damaged in the crash, she would still be able to walk again but she would need to under go months of therapy and even then she may not fully recover.

But now , she did not care. She wondered why, why did she live when she should of died. She had done so much harm to many good people and for what? To help some mad man who she did not know much about and to team up with some of of the biggest phycos she ever met to help him achieve some unknown goal only he knew? Why did she do it at all? She could have walk away but she chose to stay with them... and now she wished that she did.

It was there and then she thought that she was maybe getting another chance at life. She could have died and that would have been it . But no... she had survived. She would get that which many do not get a chance to start over.

And by gods she would! No longer she would be known as Eudial she will be known by her birth name... Yuuko Arimura.


	4. Chapter 4

Their was not much left at the former site of the once proud Mugen Gauken Academy. The school had once been a nerve center of academic studies and where the best and brightest would prepare for their futures. As a matter of fact... it was only the best brightest that went to this school seeing that the academy only catered to them. The school was the brain child of a one Professor Tomoe, who was also the schools principal and he saw to it that the school, his school, set the standard of all others in of its type in Japan, and under him the school was a success with students from all over the county wanting to go there and be the best...

But today... that was no longer the case.

Where the school once stood, there was only a empty lot with small piles of rubble here and there. The once proud school was no more. Mugen Gauken had suffered the terrible fate of being destroyed. The story that was told of the schools demise was that it was the target of terrorist who thought that academy was nothing more than a place of pure evil. And to some extent... it was true, for no one could have known that the site was ground zero for an apocalyptic battle between good and evil where the fate of the world was in the balance and that in the end resulted in the schools destruction.

And maybe that was for the best because no one would have believed it for they would think of such idea as "Foolish." but to a small group of teen aged girls it was true.

Most of the rubble had been cleaned up by the city and only small piles of it was left for future disposal. In one of those piles was, what most would think it to be, a normal computer that was still in one piece. In fact... if said computer was in a store in its current state it would have been bought by someone to be used at home for school or something. But instead it lay in a pile of rubbish waiting to be thrown away as rain from a coming storm began to fall. This computer though, was not normal by any means. Oh no, it had been upgraded to some extent by its previous owner who had been a student of Mugan.

She was marked as on of the schools top students as well as a one of the more beautiful girls there but she had went missing just days before the school was destroyed. Their was no clue on what had happened to her and since she had no family or friends to speak of there was no real urge to find her.

As the rain poured down more and lightning began to flash it looked liked that this computer was to be useless landfill , a pair of hands took hold of it.

" This looks good" the owner of the hands said to himself."might be able to get a few Yen for this, it still in good shape. It may not work but I could still sell for parts." The scavenger hurried the device under his arm and began to run for cover from the rain.

If he would have only looked a little more closely he would have noticed that the power button was glowing red , or that as the lightning flashed the image of a woman with silver blue hair could be seen on the screen of the computer...

Her computer.


	5. Chapter 5

Eudial was asleep in her bed , her blood red hair was no longer done up in its 3 pony tails and was now cascading down freely on the bed. As she slept 8 shadowy figures entered her hospital room via the rooms window which was left open to let in the cool night air and they surrounded her bed . Their eyes glowed as if they were demons , one of them looked like she has a small sword of kind while another had , what looked like a large key.

With out a sound they watched the woman sleep. Then suddenly the grabbed her,waking Yuko from her sleep. The now scared woman looked in to the faces of her tormenters, only seeing shadows in there places and demonic glowing eyes which seemed to stair in to her very soul. She would cry, beg plea for them to let her go, saying that she had changed and was no longer a threat to them... but they would not let her go as they dragged her from her bed and to the window.

She screamed as hard as she could for help, trying in vain to kick her way free as they reached the window and began to pull her out side in such a way that she ground. But the view she saw was more horrific than she could comprehend for it was the same view she had when he car went off road and in to the water. Then suddenly, with out a single word, they let go of their grasp on her and she began to fall to her doom her screaming all the way down.

"NOOO!" Yuko woke up screaming , thrashing about nearly knocking over a vase of flowers that a nurse had brought in the previous day. Two nurses who heard her came rushing in, worried for Yukos safety and well as her well being.

"What happened" one of the nurses asked, "are you alright?"

"Yes... it was just another bad dream." she replied a bit timid.

"it was about your crash wasn't it?" the other nurse asked while checking her blood pressure.  
" Yes, it... it was, it just keeps coming back." She said beginning to slide back in to bed.

"Well... you did have a traumatic experience. Give your self some time, the dreams will not go away, but over time they will lose there impact. NOW... I want you to go back to sleep, your therapy starts in the morning and you do not want to be tired for that." the elder of the nurses said to her. All she could do was nod and the nurses left.

The dream , of course, was not of the crash. It was a dream that she had almost every night since the crash and always ended the same way... with the "demons" killing her. But she knew who the demons were in her dreams. It was the Shenshi who would come for her in the night, and although she would beg... it would end the same way. It always did.

She knew that she would have to somehow make peace with the shenshi one day , to tell them that she was very sorry for what she had tried to do to them, to others, and for what she was... what she had been. But what she feared was that they would kill her and not forgive her, but she would have to try for the sake of clearing conscience.

But for now she needed to sleep for come the morning her therapy will begin and she wanted to be well rested for that . Partly because she wanted to be able to move on her own and not relay on the nurses . But mainly... she had heard the doctor that would tend to her was a " piece of meat" as one nurse said and she wanted to look her best for him.


	6. Chapter 6

The apartment of Sinjiro Nogura was what can be best called a shrine to technology, if not a tomb. There, were shelves full of computer part for a number of makes and models, both old and new, as well as a multitude of old cellphones, gadgets, I-pods as well as other things, while posters of popular American and Japanese rock bands and video games adorn the walls. The windows were covered up so that no light could get in , nor could any one see in side his little "Techno Cave" as he called it. It was clear to see that Sinjiro was... a nerd.

He would often buy old computers, fix them up, upgrade them and sell them at a profit to supplement his income but he would also go around, digging up old computers from here and there to use either as spare parts or to sell over. And tonight, he had just gone and did that. He had gotten a tip that there was lot to be had at the former site of the Mugen Gauken acdemy and wanting to score he went to try his luck, and he lucked out . There amid the rubble was a laptop computer and it looked like it still could have worked.

He hurried home with his new found gain trying not to get it wet as the rain from the pounding storm continued to fall . As soon as he entered his apartment, he began to work on the computer. That's when he noticed that the " Power" button was glowing red and was on the "On" position. This was odd, that computer had been in the elements for who knew how long, it should not even have any power in it left, or even work. How was this possible? Moving as fast as his body would permit he connected said laptop to his computer and began to run test on it to see if there was any thing to see.

He began to browse through the files there and what he found astonished him. There were programs there that would put most programers to shame as well as files an the famous Sailor Shenshi and their varied attacks. But the one that really caught his attention were diagrams of what looked liked, well to him, a nanobot and from what he could tell , they were in tended to be used as some kind of weapon. He then noticed a small box in the corner of the screen and as he clicked on it an image of a very beautiful woman with silver hair came on the screen.

" Hello" Sinjiro said. " Who is this?" that was all he was able to say when it happened. Suddenly, his computer screen began to glow then he felt a powerful force push him back across the room. The screen began to glow brighter and brighter filling the room with its blinding light causing Sinjiro to shield his eyes as the other monitors in the room went haywire. Suddenly, the bright light faded and the room was now left in darkness. When Sinjiro moved his arm from in front his eyes it was then he saw her.

There , standing in front of him was the same woman he saw on the computer, but now she was here in his apartment live and wearing some kind of blue out fit. She looked at him with a cold smile and she pointed her hand at him. Before he could react, a beam of light shot out from her hand and struck him in the chest knocking him out cold. The woman then began to check her surroundings and a wicked smile formed on her face. In this apartment, she had all she needed to do her work and the owner would be her means to do it but she would have to "program" him first to do so.

Right now , she would have to lay low for a while and find out what had happened in the last few months that she had missed. She had revenge on her mind , and on the top of her list, was a certain blue hair girl that she once called her rival. But for now, she would have to wait and plan her revenge for unlike the other members of the Witches 5... Vuliy would not fail.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay Yuuko-San, just take your time on the mill. You don't want to do more damage by pushing yourself too much." Said the doctor tending to her as she was on a treadmill walking. Eudial or rather Yuuko Arimura , she called her self, was in her ninth week of her therapy treatments and so far, she was making slow but steady progress. She still needed a wheel chair to leave her room, and that was because 1) her legs were still weak from not using them in a while because of their injuries and 2) hospital regs. State that all persons with either spinal or leg injuries (which she had both) were not allowed to to leave their rooms unless in one. Needless to say... Yuuko did not like this much because she felt like a, in her mind , an baby, always needing a adult to go anywhere.

But she would would have to deal with this treatment, for at least a while until she could move on her own. But she was not alone in her quest to walk again. There were also other people there who were in therapy and all though at first she was not willing to be social with them she soon found her self talk with them and soon , she had made friends with some of them. Which surprised her greatly for she had never had friends in her former life as Eudial, but now as Yuuko Arimura she had which made her happy quite a bit. She had even made a few friends with some of the doctors and nurses there as well , but she became really close friends with one doctor who not only worked in the hospital, but was her tending therapy doctor.

His name was Kenji Yamura and he had met Yuuko on her first day of therapy. He was 5'9" with long black hair which he had done up in a pony tail and soft green eyes and had a way about him that Yuuko thought , made him likable. In fact, it was hard not to like him because he would go the distance for the people he would help. And Yuuko was no different for in the beginning of her therapy, she had begun to think that she would never be able to walk because it was so hard but he told her that she should not give up and that with a little help from him as well as the support of the others there, she would be able to move about in no time. To say that she was moved by his willingness to help her was a gross under st. She cried softly, and hugged him thanking for not giving up on her when she was willing to give up on herself. And now... 6 weeks in she was able to walk short distances on her own.

"Very good! You see? A few weeks ago you were ready to quit, but now you could walk 15 meters on your own. I'm very proud of you." Dr. Yamura said as he helped Yuuko off the tread mill.

"Thanks, I could not have done it with out your help Yamura-San."

"All I did was give you encouragement , you did the rest by yourself, and please call me Kenji." he said as he made a few notations on his clip board. " At this rate you will be able to walk on your own in no time."

She said good bye to him as the nurse wheeled her out and headed back to her room. As she was being wheeled back, she began to think about Kenji and what he had done for her over the last few weeks. How he had always seemed to say the right things when she needed to hear them. How he always encouraged her and help her when see felt she could not do it on her own. This one man managed to treat her in a way that no other person had done in a long time. And the more she thought of him the more good she felt inside .Was it possible that she was beginning to have feelings for the good doctor?

No it was impossible . She had only known him for a few weeks, there was no way she could have feelings for him. It was not possible, was it? She thought to herself as the nurse helped her in to bed left. All she could do now was think about her situation and wonder if it was possible that maybe, just maybe that... she was in love.


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas time was never one of Yuuko's favorite times of the year, nor it had been for a really long time. Even though this time of the year families in Japan, Shinto or Christian , would would take the time to spend it with the ones they loved... Yuuko did not have that luxury of having any one to spend that time with. For she had on family though... she did at one time.

She had been born to a couple who lived in Tokyo at one time. Her father was a dock worker by the name of Hiro Arimura and her mother name was Katsumi and she was more of a house wife and together, they had a beautiful child by the name of Yuuko. She was the apple of their eyes and they were a very happy family and it seemed it would always be that way. But alas fate had other plans for them and sadly it would would be tragic. One day Katsumi sent Hiro out to buy some milk for little Yuuko to drink. He was happy to do it for there was nothing he wouldn't do for his little "Munchkin.'" He gave them both a peck on their cheeks and he was off.

It was the last time they ever saw him alive.

A few hours had past and Hiro had not returned with the milk and Katsumi was starting to get worried when there was a knock at the door. And when she answered it she was met by 2 police men and the news they had shattered her world. Hiro had been killed when 2 robbers attacked the store in which he was. He had tried to fight back but one of said robbers shot him killing him instantly.

Yuukos life was never the same after that. Her mother, a once kind caring person who loved her changed to some one completely different. She became wary of any one who tried to be close to her but worse... she blamed Yuuko for her fathers death, saying that if was not for her constant eating, her father might still be alive. It was not long before till Katsumis verbal abuse became physical and Yuuko would be on the other end of her mothers blows. It wasn't until Yuukos teachers noticed the marks on her skin before any one did anything to stop it,but the damage, both physical and mental, had been done. It was no way that any one could see that this childhood would propel Yuuko down the road to becoming Eudial.

Yuuko now was in her hospital room, for today marked her seventh month there. It was Christmas eve and the whole hospital seemed to get into the holiday. There were doctor wearing Santa hats while there were an Santa or two that would pass by her door either on their way to visit the children that would be spending the holiday there or just to make some one smile. But the one one thing that really made her a little sad was the people who were there visiting their love ones who could not spend Christmas home with them.

Yuuko could only wonder how good it must feel, to have some one care for you so much that they would come and spend time with you on the holidays. She began to slip back into her bed , saddened that she had no one to visit her. She was an only child, her father was dead and her mother... she did not know where she was for they had not talked to each other since she was taken away from her by Social Services all those years ago. She was about to dose off when who should show up in her room but the good doctor himself, Kenji Yamura.

" MARRY CHRISTMAS YUUKO SAN!" he yelled out , causing her to almost fall out of bed.

" Kenji san! What are you doing here, and dress like that?" she asked pointing at the Santa suit he had on.

" Well... I am here to wish you a merry Christmas as we as to ask you if you would like to go to the Christmas party with me down stairs with me?" He said cheerfully as he extended his hand for her to hold.

"Why? Wouldn't the head doctor mind one of the hospital guest at the party, and why even ask me to go?

" Well, I talked to him if it was okay if I could bring a friend and he said 'yes' so I thouht you might like the party more than staying in the room all day. And besides... when was the last time you hsd some fun any way? He told her.

Yuuko had to admit , it was a very long time indeed since she had fun and the fact that he thought of her as a friend made it hard for her to turn him down. She agreed to go with him and took his hand as they left her room and went to the party.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

Yuuko and Kenji returned to her room with her holding on to him as she was tiered. She and the good doctor had a ball, they even danced together which was to her , was the highlight of the whole thing. That and Kenji singing " Thriller" .

"Thank you Kenji san for a wonderful time." she said to him as they walked.

" it was my pleasure, I am glad you had a good time... well look at this!" he said pointing at a Miseltoe which was over her door. She began to blush a little.

"Well uh..."

" It is …'

" Um well"

" if you don't want to..."

She leaned in and kissed him , cutting him off mid sentence . There wasn't much passion in it but it did last a good 30 seconds. When they parted they just stared at one another.

"Well... go.. good night." She said with a slight smile.

" Yea... night.'" He replied be for taking his leave.

Yuuko went to bed and as she climbed in she saw a book in her bed . As she looked at it she saw thst the name of the book was " A CHRISTMAS CARROL". She smiled knowing that it must have been Kenji who left it there for her. Not feeling ready to sleep, she opened the book and began to read.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM UH-60**


	9. Chapter 9

Vuliy sat in front of her computer, searching for information on what had happened in the last few months since her" defeat "at the hands of the Sailor Shenshi. As she typed away, she could not help but remember how her last encounter with them ended, with her own creations turning on her and destroying her body, and it was all thanks to that little bitch in the gold miniskirt and her scepter damaging her control bracelet causing them to turn on their creator. She cursed at the memory, how she could be so easily defeated by a bunch of unintelligent beings in miniskirts was beyond her. If she had not programed some of the nanobots to store her mind in her laptop before she was completely consumed, she would have been dead.

With her mind safely stored in the computer, she would only have to wait until the other witches 5 or the professor reactivated a certain program on her laptop which would activate the process which would bring her back to the physical realm. But what had happened was that it was not the ' 5 ' or the professor that brought her back, but a twenty something computer scavenger who lived in s small apartment which looked liked a scrap yard for computers. This of course did not sit well with her one bit, but as seeing who she was and what she was capable of doing, this was a minor set back.

First she dealt with the owner of said apartment, Sinjiro Nogura who had found her in the first place. She did not care for him to much but he would still be useful in her plan to get revenge. Of course she had to reprogram him to suit her needs and she did this by using her nanobots to enter him and take control of his body making him her pawn to do with as she pleased. And the first thing she had him do was to go out to the former site of the academy and find any thing that can be of use to her.

This left her alone to do her research on what had happened while she was trapped in her laptop. As she searched she learned that the school was destroyed in a terrorist attack some month ago and some persons were killed, but as she looked on at the small list of names of those who died in the attack, she saw names that she knew, but of course she knew them , they where he all members of the witches 5 and she was listed as missing. This was good news to her because if every one thought of her as missing or dead, then there would be no one to link her with any thing which would happen in the future, which she of course , would cause.

As she looked again she saw that a one Professor Tomoe had survived and was now in a hospital while his only daughter was placed in the care of a one Michiru Kaioh , one Haruka Tenoh and one Setuna Meioh and that the lived in a mansion outside of Tokyo. Vuliy made a mental note to visit these 2 places very soon. As she looked up on information about the Sailor Shenshi, she learned that they were still around and that they had recently defeated another threat to Tokyo and now there was one more shenshi that had shown up, a one Sailor Saturn.

"How many of these freaks are there?" she said to her self. She was to about to log off when a small news article caught her eye. It read of a car accident victim who although was in a bad wreak an had little chance of walking ever again, was able to over come all odds and was now able to walk on her own. Now normally , this sort of story would not intrest Vuliy by any means, but it was the picture that went with the story that did.

The picture showed a woman in her mid twenties with long red hair and red eyes and she was dressed in a pair or 3 ¼ pants and a white t-shirt and that she was hugging a doctor which was about the same age as the her who was hugging her back and they were both smiling. But it was the name of said woman that really caught Vuliys attention.

Vuliy could not believe it, she thought that she was the only one left but here on the computer screen was the image of a woman that she thought was killed by in a car accident caused by a combination of the woman own reckless driving and the cold blooded Mimete messing with the breaks of her car, but here she was , alive. Vuliy was trilled, now she knew that with this information she would be able to make the scouts pay and she knew that this woman would love to get revenge on the scouts as well why wouldn't she help, they both had common enemies and they were both humiliated by them, she want to get her revenge on them.

Vuliy wrote down the address of the hospital and leaned back in her chair . Things could not be better for her . She had cheated death, she was in a position to get her revenge and now there was another witches 5 who was just as intelligent as she was who would most likely to help her with her plans. But she will wait for now , but come the next day she was going to the hospital and pay the woman a visit.

Yuuko was about to get a visit from a ghost from the past.

Eudials past.


	10. Chapter 10

Vuliy left the apartment bright and early the next morning on her way to the hospital where a one Yuuko Arimura was a patient. She wore a pair of brown slacks and a red t shirt and a blue base ball cap with a pair of white sneakers on her feet. All of which came from the closet of her new slave Sinjiro Nogura. It was not the style she would normally favor any thing with light blue in it , but Sinjiros closet did not have much to chose from seeing that he was a guy and lived by himself. And since she could not find any thing showing that he had no girl friend she came to the idea that he was a... virgin.

Vuliy could not help crack a smile at the thought of what he might be doing if he was not under her control. But she had to drop that thought, she had a mission to do, she was going and , in her mind , "rescue" a fellow witches 5 and recruit her in to her plan to get revenge on those blasted sailor scouts and possibly , Professor Tomoe, for he had abandon both of them when they needed him the most. She had no doubt that Yuuko or rather Eudial would love to help her with her plans and all she had to do was to see her former comrade in arms and she would say 'yes.' it was easy as that.

Vuliy smiled evilly , with 2 of the smartest witches 5 back and working together, the shenshi would never know what hit them.

Yuuko was now in her tenth an final month at the hospital and she could not be any happier. She was finally in a position to leave the hospital, and although she still needed to go to therapy once a month she would no longer have to stay there. On her final day day there, she began to reflect on her time since she arrived in that ambulance all those months ago. How she felt betrayed by her "sister" and how she tried to end her life. The fear she felt the first few months there, the nightmares she would get of the scouts coming for her in the night and killing her. The hopeless feeling she got when her therapy got too hard she felt she would never walk again. But most of all she remembered the feeling she would get when a certain doctor was around.

Over the pass few months , she had become good friends with her attending therapy doctor, Kenji Yamura and did not take long for her feelings for him to turn in to those of love. She had gotten to know him better as time passed, she learned that he did have one daughter. Kira. At first she had thought that she had fallen for a married man,but as it turned out, his wife died while giving birth. She did get to meet Kira when Kenji brought her to work on Christmas day and to her surprise, she and Kira bonded rather quickly. Kira even called her "mama" a few times which made her feel warm in side. But there was one nagging feeling she had, what if he did not feel the same way about her? What if he only liked her as a friend? She would be heart broken and her move to change her life would for nothing. But she had to try she had to let him know how she felt about him.

The door opened ,and standing there was the good doctor , Kenji Yamura and a nurse with a wheel chair. They were going to escort her out.

"Yuuko san... are you ready?" Kenji asked.

" yes, I just have to collect a few things from the draw." she said.

'" Well, just tell me when your finished, then we can go." he said with a odd tone in his voice.

After a few minutes , sat in the chair and they began their long trip to the main exit. On their way to said exit , Yuuko noticed that Kenji looked rather odd. The normally cheerful doctor seemed rather quite and would not look directly to her. 'What was wrong?' she wondered to her self. ' why was he acting this way?' They soon reached the main entrance but before the made the final leg tworads the exit, Kenji finally spoke.

" Nurse Yuka, I will take her the the exit." He said. The nurse nodded an went on her way. Now was her chance,she would finally tell him how she felt.

"Kenji san... there is something that I need to tell you." She said to him .

"I have something to tell you to Yuuko san." He said with his face not looking at her.

"You do?"

" yes."

"Well , you say what you say first, then then I will tell you what I have to say." she reasoned with him. He took a deed breath and began...

" Yuuko... over the last few months I became friends with one of my patients and as time passeed began to treasure the friendship that we built up together. We became very close and she even took a liking to my daughter which in turn made me very happy. She made me feel a way that I had not felt in a very long time , and as my feelings grew for her I soon knew that I was in love with her."

Yuukos eyes began to water, she knew who this patient was that he was talking about, and it made her very happy to hear him say those words.

"I fell in love with you Yuuko. You are the greatest thing to happen to me in a long time and you are the reason I feel this way and..." He was cut short by Yuuko as she got up from the wheel chair and kissed him with more passion than when she kissed him on Christmas eve. To her it felt good , no... it felt very good to feel his lips on hers as they slowly began to embrace one another, much to the surprise of the hospital staff there at the time. Some of the elder doctors and nurses had smiles on their faces , they were happy to see that their friend had found love once again in his life.

As they came up for air , Yuuko smiled and said " I love you to. You all that I care about, and I never want to be away from you ever. " she held him tightly " and you make me feel the same way." She kissed him again and the whole applauded in approval, but not every one there was happy for the new couple.

Vuliy just stood there , unable to comprehend what she was seeing. How could one of her own be so easily blinded by something so, so... stupid as love was just something she she just could not stand to see. No matter , this was just a matter of time before she would be able to get back Eudial on her side and get their revenge. She would just have to plan this out another way.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuuko woke up, it had been over one month since she had left the hospital and she was enjoying the feeling of waking up in her own bed. Well... it wasn't exactly her bed for laying next to her was the real owner said bed, Kenji Yamura, her friend and now lover. They had both confessed to one another about there feelings for each other the same day she had left the hospital. Not to long after that Kenji asked her if she would want to move in with him in which she agreed to. Since she had no where else to go (she use to live at the academy) she had planed to stay at an hotel until she got her own place, but his offer changed that. Now, here she was , in the bed of the man she loved and although they shared it, they had yet to do any thing in it. But it did not matter to her, just the feel of body next to hers made her happy.

As she laid there, she felt a pair of lips nibbling on her ear. Yuuko shuddered in delight at the feel of them there.

" Good morning my love. Sleep well?" he asked as he slowly hugged her from behind.

"Of course I did, I always sleep well when the love of my life is in bed with me." she said with a smile. " did you sleep well?"

" I would have if you didn't snore so much." he said with a grin. His grin was met with a playful pillow to the face, followed by a soft kiss, compliments of Yuuko. Kenji could only think to himself, how luck could he be to have met such a beautiful woman and at his place of employment no less. When he first met her she was unwilling to let any one get close to her but, as time went by they developed a friendship that soon turned in to love. He thought that he would never love another woman again after his wife died., but thankfully he thought wrong. He was about to reply with a kiss of his own when the door opened and a dark haired blur dove on the bed.

"Papa, Mama! Mornin'!" said little Kira as she bounced on the bed and hugged them both in which they hugged her back. Kira had gotten in the habit of calling Yuuko her "Mama" since she moved in, and since Kira did not have the chance to know her real mother Yuuko filled that role of a mother figure in her life. A role which she liked greatly.

"Good morning muffin, did you sleep well?"

"Yes Papa! Can Mama take me to school to day pleeeeese?" she asked her father, giving him her best puppy dog eyes look that always seemed to work.

" Hey, what happened to me, can't I take you to school any more?" he asked with a mock pout. Yuuko just giggled.

" It's okay, I wouldn't mind doing it. Besides,why deprive her of being dropped to school by her favorite person?" Yuuko said with a slight grin of her own.

"Oh okay, go get ready and Yuuko will drop you"

Kira cheered and went to change, while Kenji and Yuuko got out of bed and ready to face their day. About an half an hour later Kira was dressed in her school uniform and was waiting at the door for Yuuko.

" Now, have a good day honey, and I will pic you up this evening O.K.?" Kenji said as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Yes Papa, love youuuu"

" love you too dumpling" he said then he turned to Yuuko. " love you too, see you this evening." He gave her a kiss.

'"EEEWWWW, COOTIES!" said Kira as she covered her eyes.

The walk to Kira school was not a long one from their home. Yuuko rather enjoyed taking her to school, she found the walk to be relaxing and a good way to get in some exercise. She still needed to use a cane to walk with but it was more like an fashion statement than a means to get around. As they walked Yuuko could not help but to look at Kira from time to time and wonder. She had no mother, she had died while giving birth to Kira, leaving her with only her father,and he loved her with all her heart. How was this possible, Kira was possibly the reason for her mother dying and her father still loved her. She remembered how her mother use to blame her fathers death, saying it was her fault that he had died and the beatings she would get as a result.

By all accounts, Kenji should have been forever mad at his daughter for his wife demise , but he was not. He loved Kira and would do any thing to protect her. Maybe it was just the way he was, she could not say, but she had to wounder that if her mother had only treated her the same way that Kenji treated Kira, maybe her life would have been different , maybe even happier.

Yuuko dropped off Kira and made her way back to the home she and Kenji shared. On her way, she made a few stops to buy food to cook later for Kenji. She had picked up cooking as a hobby and she was taking classes to suit and as a result she was becoming quite the cook. As she walk up the steps to her home , she noticed that the front door was opened. Thinking it was an intruder, Yuuko set her bags on the ground and slowly made her was twords the house making sure not to make a sound as to alert any one to her presence while holding her cane in such a way that it could be used as a weapon. Her mind raced as she pushed opened the door to her home. She had expected to find some stranger in her home, but what she saw was the last person she had expected to see.

There, sitting on the couch, was a woman waring a light blue shirt with matching vest and skirt. She had long pale blue hair and blue eyes and she had bracelet on both her wrist. She slowly turned her head and gave the now stunned Yuuko a smile...

" Nice to see you again, Eudial."


	12. Chapter 12

Vuliy stormed back to the apartment, she had just seen Eudial, her former team mate , locked in an kiss with one of her doctors at the hospital. But what was worse was that it was the same doctor she had seen in the picture hugging Eudial. Eudial , the only other member of the Witches 5 that she could call her true counter part , both in intelligence and her determination to get the job done and find Heart Crystals. She was a great asset to the team and would have succeeded in her missions if it was not for those blasted shenshi always messing up her plans, but in the end , it was Mimete and her lust to take over the leadership of the Witches 5 that caused her to place those "acid snails" on the break pedals of the car that caused her to crash.

Vuliy was very upset at the lost of her team mate and was furious at Mimete for what she had done. She would have dealt with Mimete her self for her deed, but it was Tellu that had beaten her to the punch. But in the end, even she was killed and by her own creation no less. Vuliy thought it was her own fault for letting that happen to her and would not fail where the others had done so, but even she was defeated,and in the same way that Tellu had been to. Well... almost defeated. Now she was in a prime spot to have her revenge and avenge her fallen comrade in arms and she would not stop until all that had don her wrong had paid, and she would see to it that they paid dearly.

She had manage to convert the apartment in to a sort of lab so she could construct her means for getting revenge. She would use her new found slave to go out and find any piece of equipment from the former site of the Mugen Academy and bring it back to her where she would use them to build her new lab. She was almost completed when she saw the news article and she was thrilled to find out that there was not only another '5' out there, but it was Eudial. This was great , all Vuliy would have to do was to show up and tell her about er plan for revenge and she would agree to help her, it was simple as that. But what she did not count on was the idea that Eudials time in the hospital would change her views on the '5' and make her surrender to such a stupid thing as love.

No mater , she would have to plan this differently to achieve her revenge, and if Eudial no longer wanted to have any thing to do with the Witches 5 , well she would have to make her agree to join her cause. But then again why would she say no to her.

For over a month Vuliy observed the new home of Eudial, looking for some kind of clue that would show that the Eudial that she knew was still there, just waiting to get the chance to get her revenge and was just using the doctor and his daughter as cover, but as she observed, she soon realized that Eudial did enjoy the new life that she had. This would not do, this was not apart of her grand plan, Eudial could not be as serious as to just let the scouts humiliate her and and just let in go, she had a duty as a Witches 5 to get her revenge and once she had talked to her , she would see that.

She waited for her chance to talk to Eudial alone , she had planed to confront her as she walked the girl to school but settled on just confronting her at home. After she had left with the girl, Yuliy made her move. She walk up to the door and used the new nanobots that she had created to pick the lock open and entered the home. There she waited casually on the couch for her to return home, thinking how her reaction would be when Eudial saw her. She didn't have to wait long to find out as she heard the door open and looked to see a stunned Yuuko standing there...

" Nice to see you again, Eudial" she said with a smile.

" V... Vuliy?, w.. what the..." Yuuko stuttered out.

" Oh, is that how you greet an old friend now , Eudial?" she said as she stood up to face her.

"B..B.. But how?, your dead. The papers said that you died in the terrorist attack, how is it..?"

"Oh, it was was no attack that destroyed the school" she said casually as she began to walk around the her," it was those damn Shenshi that did it in, as well as that blasted Professor Tomoe."

"But how? Why? " she paused " what about the other Witches 5, what about them, did any of them survived?" she asked. Vuliy just got a small smile.

" They are all dead, either they killed each other or they were finished off by those scouts. I would be dead to if I did not have a 'fail safe' as it were." Vuliy said as she held up her fist showing off her bracelets.

"What, I don't under stand." Yuuko said as she sat down on the couch. Vuliy went on to explain what had happened when they thought she was dead. Yuuko could not help but smile when she heard that Mimete had been killed by Tellu, 'It served her right' she thought to her self. She was also told of how Vuliy was defeated and how that she was brought back by a computer expert and now he was her slave helping her to rebuild her lab in his apartment. She then told Yuuko about her plan to get back at both the senshi and Tomoe for what they had done to them and that she was the key to doing so.

" With our combined minds , they would not stand a chance!" declared Vuliy . Yuuko just sat there, overwhelmed by what she just heard. All the Witches 5 were dead , the professer had abandoned them in there greatest time of need and now one of the last Witches was now offering Yuuko to join her in getting revenge and she would have jumped at the opportunity to do so as Eudial, but the last time she checked , Eudial was dead, killed by her team mate for her job, and now, Vuliy , one of the most cold blooded of the '5' wanted to bring her back in to a life that almost killed her . She knew what she had to do, she had fought her way back from the brink and she had found some one very important to her as a result. She was not going to throw that all away just to please this phyco.

" I am sorry, but I just can't do what you ask of me." Yuuko said with her head hung low.

" What? Eudial what are you talking about, why don't you want to help me with this? What I plan to do will get us the revenge that we so rightfully deserve. We nee to do this, you need to do this!" she said, her voice raised.

" sorry Vuliy, but that chapter of my life... that life is over. I spent 10 months in that hospital in pain and what made it worse is that it was my fault that I was there , I could have died ,but I did not I got a second start a new life and I intend to start it right. I do not want to go down that dark road again, and the name is Yuuko , Yuuko Arimura not Eudial. If you want to do me a favor, leave me be and don't EVER come back!" she said.

Vuliy was stunned, clearly this woman was not the same person that she once knew. All she could do was leave, but before left she turned to Yuuko and gave her a cold smile , a smile that would send shivers up your spine if you saw it.

" that's fine, I just hope that your Kenji san will be able to forgive you what you had said." with that she opened out her hand and an image was shown, and what Yuuko saw filled her with horror, for the image showed Kenji, tied and bound somewhere and what looked like some kind of weapon pointed to his head. Only the fact that he was still breathing gave her some comfort.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM,?" screamed Yuuko as the image vanished.

" Nothing, yet . If you want him to live you will help me with my plans, or little Kira goes without a daddy, and it will be all your fault. You have 24 hours to chose, ta-ta." she said before she vanished in to thin air.

Yuuko was besides her self with anger. It looked like that the life that she so wanted to get away from was going to destroy her new found freedom once and for all and there was nothing she could do about it nor there was any one she could turn to for help. It was then it hit her, there was some one who could help her, or in this case, a group of some ones that could. The real question was if they were willing to help her after what she had tried to do to them . There was no time to think about that now, she made a phone call to Kenjis sister and asked her to pick up and look after Kira. Then she left her house and began to make her way to the HIKAWA JINJA.

She just hoped that they would help if not for her, then for Kira. It was all she could do.


	13. Chapter 13

Kenji drove his Nissan Wingroad to work as he did every day for the last 8 years. It was a commute he had done so many times, that he thought he could find his way blind folded, but he would never try to see if it was true. Normally he would drop off Kira to school first, then he would drive himself to work, but in the last month that task was taken up by a woman who had managed not only to steal his heart, but the heart of his daughter. He smiled to himself at the thought of how this red headed goddess had came in to his life, before his life was a lonely one ever since his first wife died, he thought that he would never find another woman that would light up his life like his first had did.

To an extent, that was true for Yuuko, she had not light up his life like Maria ( his first wife) did, but she had made it even brighter. She made him feel a way that he had not felt in a long time and what was even better, his daughter loved her too and she loved her back like if she was her own. It clear to see that had found happiness once again , he intended to enjoy it as much as he can. He loved Yuuko so very much and he was going to let her know it when they went to dinner this weekend.

As he stopped at an red light, he stuffed another one of the muffins that Yuuko had made for him. He was so engrossed with it, that he did not notice the figure of a man move twords his door with a strange device in one of his hands. The man then took said device and sprayed some gray dust on to Kenji. Before he could react, his body began to glow and within seconds, he had vanished from the driver seat of his car. The strange man then ran off, thinking that he was not seen, and it would have been true if the driver of a yellow Ferrari and her companion did not see the action take place.

As the man ran off, he signaled his master that the deed was done and he was off , back to the apartment start phase 2 of his masters plan.

Kenji awoke in side of, what he thought was a lab. His arms and legs were tied he could see a strange device pointed at his head . He could see a number of computer screens and components placed all over the dark room. As he looked around, he saw that some of the screens were showing images of the Sailor Senshi, while others showed the image of a man with silver gray hair, but it was one screen that really caught his attention for on the screen was a woman with red hair done up in 3 pony tails and she had a cold smile on her face.

" So you are finally awake?" said a female voice in the darkness.

"What? Who said that, where am I ?" Kenji called out .

"My my , aren't we a little upset?" the voice said with a slight chuckle." Welcome to my humble home Kenji Yamura, I hope your stay will not be difficult now. We do not want any thing bad happen to you, Yuuko would be very upset."

"What? How do you know my name? Why do you have Yuukos image up on that screen?" he asked with anger in his voice.

" You see, Yuuko or should I say Eudial and I have a history together, and you are going to help me to get her to help me with my plans."

"Eudial? Whose Eudial? You must have her confused with some one else."

" Oh no, they are the same person. You see.. it all started when we were hired by a professor Souichi Tomoe...'

The voice went on to tell the story the formation of the Death Busters and their mission to steal something called ' Pure Heart Crystals" from persons in and around Tokyo. She then told him about Eudial and her plans to kill the Shenshi and how she was betrayed by some one called 'Mimete" and all Kenji could do was stare on in wonder at what she was telling him, and he could not believe what he was hearing. He just could not believe that this voice was telling him that the same woman that he had fallen in love with, the woman that loved him and his daughter back , was the same person that went around hurting innocent people just for the money . It just was not possible in his mind.

" I don't know just who you are, but I can tell you that , that woman and Yuuko are 2 different people. The woman that lives in my home is not the same as that phyco you just told me about. And if they are one in the same, then I can tell you for a fact, that she has changed and for the better! You have no right to do this to me or Yuuko. What kind of a sick person are you any way ?" The voice did not say anything in return, and Kenji got an electric jolt for his outburst.

"Silence! You are the reason for her turning her back on me! And you are going to help me to get her back."

Kenji could only think, this morning he was the happiest man on earth and now he had just learned that the same woman that made him this way, was the same woman that had caused so much pain to others. But he knew that from what he had seen in the last few months from this woman was that she was a good person that wanted to change. If this was not the case, then why was this unknown person doing this to him? It was only because Yuuko had said no to them, he thought. It was the only logical reason for this person to this to him get her back, and in that one moment, Kenjis faith and love for Yuuko grew even more.

At the grounds of the HIKAWA JINJA, a lone shrine maiden was sweeping. She was a beautiful girl in her teens with long black hair and purple eyes and she was a sight to behold in her maiden garb. As she swept she heard a person coming up the steps. Thinking that it was another worshiper, she took her post at the top of the stairs to greet said person. But who she saw brought back some bad memories for her , for coming up the steps was a woman with blood red hair and she had on a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a red jacket with a walking cane in her right hand. Of course , the last time she saw this woman she had on something completely different. She came to the top of the step and at seeing the maiden she dove at her feet.

" Mars... I need your help"


	14. Chapter 14

A blonde haired blur navigated the crowded streets of Juuban District, as she made her way to the Hikawa Jinja. It was only 15 mins. ago she was enjoying the latest Manga by her favorite Manga artist Naoko Takeuchi, when she got a call from her friend who lived at the shrine, saying that there was a problem that she needed to hear for her self. With much grumbling, Usagi tore herself away from the comic and began her trip to the shrine. Usagi loved her friend Rei very much, she was one of her dearest friends, but sometimes she would think that her friend just like to annoy her at the worse times just for fun. As she climbed up the stairs leading to the shrine, she swore that Rei had placed more steps there just for her to suffer, but after what felt like an eternity of climbing she finally made it to the top , huffing and puffing very hard. At the top she saw 4 other teen girls their and she stormed up to the one dressed in the shrine maiden garb and spoke to her.

"Admit it Rei, you placed more steps just for me to suffer, admit it!" she said.

" The only reason you suffer is because you have to lug around that big butt of yours Baka!"

" REI HINO, I DO NOT HAVE A BIG BUTT! " screamed Usagi, which could be heard by passers by on street below. Usagi just cringed and spoke again. " O.k. Rei, why did you call of us here?"

" Well because, someone came to us asking for our help, by name." relied the shrine maiden, " and I thought that you might want to hear as to what she has to say."

" Well.. where is she ?" asked Minako.

As to answer her question, a woman with red hair and a cane in her hands came out with a distressed look on her face. When they saw her, they could not believe their eyes.

" Eudial?" said Ami, " what Eudial doing here?"

"The real question is, why is she here in the first place?" said Makoto." Should she even here?"

" I think we should let her explain herself and see why and if we should help her." said Minako.

" We should head inside , you all need to hear this." reasoned Rei and they went inside the shrine to talk. When inside, Yuuko began to tell them what had happened to her in the last 11 months . She told them about her stay in the hospital and the months of therapy she went through. The guilt she felt of knowing the fact that she had cause so much pain to others and the loneliness she felt while she was there. She then went on about how she had met and fell in love with her doctor and how she had moved in with him when she left the hospital. But what had them shocked the most was the fact that Vuliy had returned and was not only still alive, but she was now going to do harm to the doctor if Yuuko/Eudial did not come back with her and help destroy the scouts... them.

" I love Kenji so very much, and could not live with myself if any thing were to happen to him, but I could not just go back to help Vuliy with her plans. I vowed not to not go down that road again and I don't want to, but Vuliy won't let me! She will not stop til she gets what she wants and she does not care who she hurts. I know you have every right not to help me at all, but if you won't do it for me, then please , do it for Kira. Please, I beg you!" she began to cry with her face on the floor. She then felt some one hug her and when she looked up to see who it was , she saw it was Usagi.

" What happened between us in the past means nothing now, you are sorry for what you did and that is a good thing . It shows that you are really determined to change you life for the better and the fact that you were able to find true love in your quest means that you have already have. You have a bright future ahead of you and we will not let Vuliy ruin that for you." Usagi said to her with a smile while the rest of the group smiled as well.

"So... you will help me?" she asked . Usagi just nodded her head as did the rest. " Thank you, all of you!" she began to cry again as all of them came in and hugged her with tears in their eyes as well.

Meanwhile out side, a tall woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes and another shorter woman with blue-green hair and deep blue eyes heard evrey thing. They too were shocked by what they heard and the fact that their princess was able to forgive her shocked them even more. But it was no surprise that she did, that was the kind of person was. She was not the type to hold a grudge against any one, she even forgave them when they had turned sides and joined Galaxia. They knew what they would have to do as well, they would have to make a few calls and keep close tabs on the situation not just for their princess safety, but for Yuukos as well.

As they left the shrine, they knew that sooner or later... the Outer Scouts would be needed.


	15. Chapter 15

Yuuko stood alone outside the old factory building which was located on the outskirts of Tokyo. The factory was once a auto plant for one of Japans larger car makers but was closed down because of the global slow down. At one time, there would be hundreds of workers building new cars for the public at large but now, that was no longer the case. The factory just stood there, large and imposing, and the fact that it was night time gave the structure an almost sinister feel to it, deterring any one who would wish to enter it but for Yuuko, she would have to put all her reservations about entering the structure aside for the fate of her new life ,as well as the life of the man she loved , hung in the balance.

She was contacted by Vuliy just a few hours ago and was told go to the old plant and wait for Vuliy to contact her again. Yuukos' mind raced as she stood there outside the factory, the image of Kenji tied up with some kind weapon pointed at his head still fresh in her mind. She shuddered at the thought of what Vuliy might do to him if she did not chose to help her, but what was worse was the thought of Kenji blaming her for what Vuliy had done and losing the one person she ever cared about forever. If that were to happen, then she would be all alone once again but this time it would be Vuliy to cause it and not her and she would make her pay dearly.

" Welcome Eudial," a voice said over the P.A. System," good to see that you chose to come after all. Enter the first building on your right and do not do any thing stupid. You would not want any thing to happen to your Kenji-san now" the voice taunted. Yuuko just sighed and did what she was told making her way to the building. As she entered the voice spoke again...

" Very good. Make your way up the stairs and you shall enter the first room on your right. There you will change in to the outfit that has been place there just for you. When you are done, make your way to the main building where I shall meet with you. It is good to have you back, Eudial." the voice told her.

Doing as she was told, she made her way upstairs and entered said room, where she found the outfit. After a few moments she had changed and to her surprise, it was the same outfit she use to ware when she was with the Witches 5. She then made her way to main building and as she entered, there standing in front of her was Vuliy and she was also dressed in her Witches costume as well. Vuliy came up to her and smiled coldly..

" Ah Eudial, it is nice to see you once again in your old costume, shall we begin our littlie tour of my factory?" she said to her. Holding back the urge to strike Vuliy and demand to see Kenji, Yuuko just nodded and began to walk with her.

"You see Eudial, while you were playing ' house wife' with your doctor, I was planing on how to get our revenge on those that had wronged us. So I began to build up my resources and plot my next move and in doing this I found this old factory on the outskirts of town and began to convert it to meet my needs." She then took out a small device and pressed a small button and as she did, the whole factory lit up revealing a large machine with a large circle in the center." You see, unlike you and the other Witches 5 , I knew what the professor was up too. He was trying to bring some kind on entity to our world so it can destroy it. That was the reason he had us out there gathering those pure heart crystals for, to give the entity the power to enter our world."

Yuuko could not believe what she was hearing. The whole time that she was Eudial, she did not know that Professor Tomoe was planing to bring about the end of the world. The fact that she was helping him to do such a thing made her sick. She then took noticed of the large machine...

"But what does this machine you have here have to do with getting our revenge on the scouts?" she asked. Vuliy just smiled.

"Oh no, it is not just the scouts I want that I want to get revenge on , but the whole world! For a long time this world has been hostile to people like you and I, always thing that love should always be a principle that all should live by and that logic should be cast aside. People should not let such a back ward idea as love govern their lives, they should let logic and only logic guide them and not love hold them back from doing this. This is why I built this machine to do just that!"

" What do you mean?"

"You see Eudial... this machine has millions of nanobots stored inside of it, and when activated, it will spread them around the world and infect every man, woman, and child with them which will take over their bodies and minds. They will shed all emotions from their host making them logical in their thoughts and by extent act the way nature intended. And with your help I will be able to do this and the world will become a better place as a result!"

" and how is this to help us **OUR** revenge?"

" Oh... did I say 'OUR' revenge? I ment MY revenge!" responded Vuliy as she bought up her hand. Suddenly, a beam of light came out of her hand and struck Yuuko, sending her flying back into the wall. Vuliy walked up to her and pointed her hand at her face...

" You honestly think I would let some one like you , who turned her back on her sister and surrendered her self to the curse of love be apart of my new world? Your weaker than I thought."

" Please! Stop this madness. Your are going to hurt a lot of innocent people I beg you!" Yuuko pleaded to her one time team mate. "You don't have to do this , I survived my near death and I took that second chance to change my life. You said you were able to escape death by using your nanobots, you can use your second chance to help other people. You can redeem your self., it's not too late. Please, let me help you."

Vuliy just smiled. " I like your offer, but I like my idea better. When I am done with you, I think I will keep Kenji around. He is a very handsome man and after all, I have needs." Vuliys' bracelet began to glow as Yuuko closed her eyes and waited for the final blow...

" **MOON TIARA... ACTION!"** was heard in side the factory as a golden disk flew out and struck Vuliy in the arm, thus saving Yuuko. As Vuliy looked to the source of the voice, she saw 5 figures standing in front of an large window

" Trying to destroy love to push your own twisted view of how the world should be is unforgivable, I the pretty soldier in the sailor suit, the guradian of love and justice will not stand it! And in the name the moon, I shall punish you!"

" Sailor Moon? But how? No matter , I will destroy you my self!" said Vuliy as he pressed another button. All of a sudden , she began to glow and she began to rise into the air filling the building with a bright light.

When the light faded, they saw that Vulys' had changed in to a ice blue suit of armor which had an female look to it.

"You sailor brats have been a thorn in my side for far too long! Tonight I finish you all once and for all!"


	16. Chapter 16

At the apartment of Sinjiro Nogura, Kenji was fast asleep. His body ached as a result of his captures' harsh treatment just hours ago and he was still tied down unable to move. He had been there for... he did not know for how long, all the windows were blacked out, and there were no clocks. It could have been night time and he would not know, all he knew was that his body was in pain and the only comfort he got came from what little sleep he was able to get. As he slept, one of his captors, the same man that had blown that "Dust" on to him, stood guard over him, making sure that his masters "Guest' did not try anything. For if Kenji did, he would activate the device pointed at his head and Kenji …. would be eating dinner with his first love while Kira would become an orphan.

There was a knock at the door. Sinjiro got up from his post to see who it was. This was not the first time that he had done so while under the control of Vuliy, he would normally just answer to who it was at the door and quickly send them away before said persons could know what was realy going o in his apartment, and if they did not go away, then he would have to dispose of them one way or the other. Sinjiro went to the door and looked through the peep hole, there he saw a cute little girl with short black hair and deep violet eyes looking back at him with a smile.

" Hello! Would you like to buy some cookies?" she asked in a bubbly tone.

" No! Go away!" Sinjiro replied.

" AW PLEEEESE? They are the best, tastiest , most wonderful cookies in the world, please buy some cookies, I will be your best friend." she pleaded.

Not wanting to draw any unwanted attention with this little girl, he relented and opened the door, and as he opened it he was grabbed by a pair of hands and was yanked out into the hall way. There he saw 3 other persons, all women, with the girl and that all of them were wearing Sailor suits. One of them with short blonde hair picked him up with her hands and pinned him to the wall, while the other 3 went inside the apartment. Moments later they came back out with Kenji in tow. He was in bad shape but still alive.

"He's in bad shape, Vuliy did a number on him." said the one holding a large key." see what you can do for him, but don't over do it" she said to the girl who was just moments before pleading with the man to buy some cookies. The girl just nodded and she began to do her magic to heal Kenji.

"What about him?" asked the one holding a mirror, gesturing to Sinjiro.

" We leave him here for now, when this is all over the princess will take care of him." the one with the blonde hair said.

She then knocked Sinjiro out cold and placed him back inside the apartment and closed the door. With Kenji in tow , they left the building, entered a yellow Ferrari and they were off.

Vuliy hovered over the Shenshi in her new suit of armor. The suit was ice blue in color and and almost looked like Vuliys' witches suit, the only difference was that the suit was 20 feet in height and was made out of millions of her nanobots. Of course, the scouts did not know this, they were to busy trying to defeat her with their respective attacks, but as they began their attacks on her, Vuliys' suit was absorbing the attacks with ease , only to strike back out with them, only with more power than what they were dishing out . Vuily on the other hand, was laughing her head off at the sight of the mighty Sailor Shenshi running from her mighty power. She was so engrossed at the sight, that she had lost all intrest with Yuuko. Just as they had planned it.

Yuuko had recovered from the strike that Vuliy had done and she was now headed for the machine that Vuliy had constructed. She smiled a bit, ' that plan Sailor Mercury and I cooked up is working like a charm' she thought. Before Vuliy had contacted her, Yuuko and Ami devised a plan to find out what Vuliy had in mind to do to them. When they found out what the plan was, the Shenshi would come in and attack them and when Vuliy was occupied whith the fight, She would go and stop what ever it was and if possible, convince her to change her ways. So far, all was going well, the Shenshi were attacking just as planned, only using minor attacks to distract Vuliy so she can make her way to the control panel and override the system so she can prevent the nanos from being deployed.

She accessed the main computer and began to break down the many firewalls that protected the programs. Her fingers typed away at the keyboard with lightning speed, even after the many months, she had not lost any of her computing skill she had gained as a Witches 5. As she typed away, she could hear the fight behind her between the Shenshi and Vuliy rage on and it sounded like the Shenshi were getting the worse end of it. Thinking fast, she then tried to see if she could give the Scouts a hand and try to hack in to Vuliys' suit in a attempt to give the Shenshi a little extra advantage.

She typed away and after a few seconds, she was able to get in to the suits main computer, but as she began to type in the codes that will render Vuliys' suit useless, she saw 2 words flash on the computer screen that shocked her to no extent...

" **HELP... ME..."**

Yuuko could not believe what she was seeing...

" **HELP ME... EUDIAL. THEY HAVE TAKEN CONTROL... I CAN'T... HELP ME..."**

There, it flashed again! Yuuko was in a state of shock, here in front of her , the machine was asking her for help... no it was Vuliy! it was Vuliy that was asking for help, but why?. She began to type again...

" WHO? WHO HAS TAKEN CONTROL?"

" **THE NANOS, THEY HAVE TAKEN CONTROL OF MY BODY, THEY MUST BE STOPPED. HELP ME..."**

" HOW CAN I STOP THEM?"

" **I CAN'T DO IT ALONE... MUST DESTORY... MY... BODY... THEY TOOK CONTROL WHEN... WAS IN COMPUTER, THEY TRAPPED ME IN HERE , THEY WANT TO CONTROL OF THE WORLD... STOP THEM!" **

" BUT, YOU WILL DIE."

" **NO, WILL NOT DIE, JUST MY BODY. I WILL TRY TO STOP THE MACHINE, YOU STOP MY BODY. GO, IT IS THE ONLY WAY."**

That was the last message she got for the screen went blank. Yuuko just could not believe what she had just read. Vuliy... the real Vuliy had just told her to kill her, well her body anyway, but she could not dwell on such thoughts right now, she had a mission to complete and if she didn't work fast, the whole world would suffer. She began to type in the codes to gain control of the suit when suddenly, she was thrown back into the wall by the fake Vuliy.

" You fool! You can not stop me! I am the ultimate form of perfection, you are inferior compared to me! Just like that Vuliy , she was no match for us, just like you are . All of your kind will bow down to us and marvel at our perfection. And those that do not will be destroyed by our might you will ….. ARRRRRRH!" that was all the fake said when suddenly, 3 balls of energy impacted it sending it to the ground.

On top of another window stood 3 figures. One was holding a small sword while another had a mirror and the third was holding a large staff that looked like a large key.

" Pluto, Neptune, Uranus! How did you know we were here?" Sailor Venus asked.

" My little Mirror told us where you were." Said Neptune with a smile.

" Where's Saturn?" asked Moon.

" She's outside with our guest, but right now lets deal with this freak" said Uranus with a smile of her own.

The stage was now set , for the fate of the human race, as well as the trapped Vuliy would depend on the out come of this battle and all the Shenshi knew this...

Failure was not a option.

"


	17. Chapter 17

The now combined forces of both the inner and outer Shenshi squared off with the being which had plans to destroy humanity, they were all waiting to see who would make the first move and begin the inevitable brawl that would take place. They just stood there, for what seemed like an eternity, watching the " Mecha-Vuliy" hover over them. They did not have to wait long as a beam of energy shot out from the suits' hands and struck the floor in front of them, luckily missing them but causing the floor to shatter. The Shenshi scattered, trying to avoid from being hit by the beams of energy while also sending off their attacks in a attempt to some how " wound" the fake Vuliy. But as all this was going on, there was one who had been forgotten in the heat of the moment.

Yuuko was picking herself up from the ground, her body was in a pain that she had not felt since her accident all those months ago, but luckily nothing was broken. She could see the fight between the Shenshi and the fake Vuliy going on and the Shenshi looked like they were in trouble, but she then remembered what the real Vuliy had told her to do...

" **DESTROY MY BODY."**

Those 3 words gave Yuuko a sharp pain in her chest. She was being asked to destroy a fellow Witches 5, sure it was Vuliy but she could not bring herself to the idea of taking another life, there just had to be another way, to save Vuliy... there just had to be. It then hit her, maybe she could get back to the computer terminal, regain access to the main computer and hack it. If she was able to do this, she would then be able to take control of the nanos and by extension, control of the suit. But she would have to work fast because from what she could tell from the fight, the Shenshi were not getting the best of it.

As she began to move, she could heard the Shenshi making there attacks, then suddenly one of them landed on top of her and to her horror, it was the last Shenshi she wanted to run in to.

" You!" screamed Sailor Uranus. Yuuko just looked at her, the fear on her face evident. The memory of their last run in was still fresh in her mind, she was hoping that she could avoid running in to any one of the 2 Shenshi but apparently, this would not be the case. She just was thinking to just run away from the muscular blonde woman but some thing came over Yuuko that she could not explain...

" Look... I know that you have every rite to kill me for what I tried to do to you and your team mates and you have every rite not to help me as well, you don't even have to help me , but right now I need to to get to that terminal or your friends will not survive for long. Please … help me." Yuuko pleaded to her.

Uranus just looked at her, stunned by what she heard this woman who had at one time had tried to kill her begging for her help, but what she did next stunned not only Yuuko but herself as well.

Uranus picked up Yuuko, placed her on her back... and began to run with her twards said terminal! Yuuko could not believe what was happening, Sailor Uranus was carrying her and on her back of all places too and as she ran, she made sure that Yuuko did not get hurt. With the swiftness and speed of the wind, Uranus made her way to her target dodging all in their path while Yuuko held on for dear life. Finally, they made it to the computer , Uranus let the now shaken Yuuko off her back, and with a slight nod, Uranus went back in to the fight. After the effects of her little ride wore off , Yuuko began the process of hacking the main computer and set her plan into motion.

Mean while , the scouts were doing all they could to prevent themselves from being hit by the energy beams and although they were able to get in lucky hits in on the brute, they had little effect on it as it only absorbed them and struck back out. One beam came at moon and it looked like she was going to be hit, but just as it looked like it would hit her, she was pushed out of the way by Uranus and ended on the floor with Uranus on top of her...

" Thanks" Moon said.

" No problem, I always knew that I would get you on your back sooner or later." Uranus said with a wolfish smile while Moon just blushed. " We have to hold out a little longer! Yuuko has a plan, we just have to hold on."

" I don't think we can. Vuliy is stronger than the last time we met., and I don't have my Septor any more , how can we defeat her?" she asked.

" Just wait, Yuuko is up to something." Uranus reassured her. Moon could only wonder what would cause Uranus to place all her trust in a person who had only months before tried to kill her, but she could only smile, maybe Haruka was starting to change for the better herself. There was another explosion that knocked the 2 of them back across the factory floor , when moon looked around she saw the Vuliy suit hovering over her and Uranus while the others only looked on in horror as the fists of the suit began to glow and aimed its' arms at the 2.

" Well well, it looks like I have the upper hand. I think that I will turn you both in to my slaves... On second thought..."

It looked like it would end badly for them, they were weakened by the force of the explosion and the other scouts were too far away to be of any help. The suit began to glow and its' fist began to gather energy but , as it looked like it was about to fire, the glow vanished and the once powerful suit of armor began to fall to the ground. On impact the millions of nanobots that had made up the suit dispersed like dust in the wind and what was left was the TRUE body of Viluy which was still clad in her Witches costume.

" What just happened?" asked Jupiter, " she just fell out of the air like a ton of bricks!"

The Shenshi were confused by the recent development, this suit was about to kill both Sailor Moon and Uranus just moments before, what happened? It was when a small voice piped up they did get an answer...

" I... think I had something to do with that" answered Yuuko, " I just hacked in to the main C.P.U. and took control of the suit. I then gave the suits' nanos an order to shutdown."

" But what about the machine with the other nanobots?" asked Mercury.

" Vuliy already took care of that." she said simply. The Scouts just looked at her as if she was crazy.

" Vuliy... but we just defeated her, didn't we?" said Neptune.

" No, that was not her, it was the nanos that had control of her body, the real Vuliy was trapped inside the computer by them. She contacted me while I was accessing the machine and told me that she would stop the the device from activating, and what I can see from here, she did it!" Yuuko said as she checked the control panel which confirmed her statement." I just have to contact her and we can return her to her body."

" I am afraid that is not possible." said Sailor Mercury as she studied the body of Vuliy, " from what I see here, her body has sustained major damage as a result of the nanos possessing her. Even if were get her mind out of the computer, she would be unable to return to her body... she would die."

"NO!, we have to do something , we can't just leave her in there!" Sailor moon said as tears formed in her eyes. Even if Vuliy had tried to kill her friends at one time, she did not like the idea of leaving her trapped in the computer , let alone letting her die. Then she got an idea...

" Yuuko, can you like, download her mind on to a … disk or flash drive or something?"

" I think so , what do you have in mind?" Yuuko asked, confused by her question.

" I think I have found a way to get Vuliy out of the computer, as well as give her chance st a second chance at life, just do it."

The Shenshi could only look on , it was not every day that Sailor Moon, or Usagi for that mater, got an idea, but when she did, it was always a good idea to hear her out. Doing as she was told, , Yuuko contacted Vuliy and told her to download herself on to the flash drive that she had found and placed in the U.S.B. Port . Vuliy agreed to do this and did so and after a few seconds, she was safely stored in it.

"What do you have in mind Moon?" asked Mars.

" Just trust me on this , I don't think that only Yuuko deserves a second chance alone." said Moon. Mars only shook her head as Yuuko came up to them with flash drive in hand. They were about to leave when alarms began to go off in the building.

" What's going on?" asked Venus.

" It's the computer, it must have some sort of o fail safe." Replied Yuuko.

" Which means?"

"It's going to explode!" 


	18. Chapter 18

" It's going to explode!" Yuuko screamed over the sound of the alarms. It turned out that the fake Vuliy had placed a fail safe on the machine so it would explode, if it was the shutting down of the device or the fact that the fake Vuliy was "Dead" that had caused the Fail safe to kick in was not known, but they did not have time to wonder such things. They had to get out and fast! As they began to make their way to the exit, Pluto said, " Where's Vuliys' body?" and when they looked , they saw that the body was gone! Where it had gone? A better question was if it was really "Dead" at all? But of course, they could not worry about that either... the exit was their only concern.

Yuuko was getting problems as her spinal injury began to pain her as the result of the recent battle and a\she was in danger of being left behind, that is until she felt someone pick her up and began to run with her. Once again, it was the Shenshi of the wind, Sailor Uranus, that had her and was headed for the exit. As they neared, they noticed that said exit was closed shut, quite possibly another one of the fail safe feature that was installed so that they could not escape. The door was an imposing sight indeed, but it was no match for Plutos' " Dead Scream" as it was destroyed in seconds by the ball of energy. They exited the factory and headed in to the forest on the outskirts of the factory, just moments later , the machine which was to enslave the human race, as well as the building it was in exploded in a massive fire ball which lit up the surrounding area while also sending a massive shock wave which shook the entire forest.

When the dust settled... the factory was no more as it was reduced to a pile of flaming rubble. The Shenshi and Yuuko just barely made it to safety when it went up, as they were flung forward by the force of the blast, but luckily, none of them were hurt in any way. As they gathered them selves, Sailor Moon spoke up...

" That... was... close." she said as she was gasping for air, a result of her trying to regaining her breath from all the running that she did. " Hey... where's Yuuko?"

" Over here!" Yuuko replied . They all looked and saw her walking out of some bushes being helped by Sailor Uranus, " We were thrown by the blast in to those bushes, but were fine."

" Well, that's good to hear, but tell me Moon, why did you want her to download Vuliys' mind in to the flash drive?" asked Sailor Mercury.

" You will see. Yuuko, you have the flash drive right?" Yuuko nodded and took it out of her pocket.

" Give it to me." Moon said. Yuuko gave it to her and Moon walked out into a small clearing. There she placed it on the ground with care as the other Shenshi looked on, puzzled by what she was doing. Moon then stepped back a few feet, closed her eyes and brought her hands up to her chest. Her chest began to glow in a brilliant silver light and out came the Silver Crystal. The Shenshi looked on in both awe and horror cause they knew that if Moon over exert herself... she would die.

The light then began to focus on the flash drive containing the mind and quite possibly, her soul and it covered it with its' light, but what happened next was nothing short of a miracle. As the light covered the flash drive, it began to expand into the shape of a human body! The glow became brighter as the form took the shape of a young woman and as the light faded, Moon fell to the ground. The Scouts and Yuuko were by her side in a flash, helaing Moon to her feet...

"BAKA! What kind of a stunt did you try to do!" Mars yelled to her.

" Whoa..." said Venus. As they all looked, they saw the body of a young girl with long silver hair laying on the ground where the flash drive had once been.

" Well... when I heard that Vuliys' mind was still trapped in the computer and that her body was unable to take her back, I got the idea to create a new body for her and by using the flash drive , I was able to " Download" her mind into the body. I did not want another person to be hurt, even Vuliy shoud get a second chance at a new start, and know, she has it!" Sailor Moon said. The others just looked at her. That was a brilliant plan, how did she come up with such a idea?

"Hey, is every one alright?" a small voice said. As it turned out, the voice came from Sailor Saturn.

" Hey Saturn, where were you all this time ?" asked Jupiter as they walked up to the small shenshi.

" I had to hang back and heal Vuliys' prisoner. " she said as a man came up behind her. When Yuuko saw who it was she ran up to him and wrapped her hands around him and gave him a great big kiss with tight embrace...

" Kenji... I'm so sorry." she cried, " I did not mean for this to happen, please can you ever forgive me?"

He just smiled, " I don't care what you did or who you were back then, I did not fall in love with Eudial... I fell in love with you, Yuuko. What I saw in you in all the time I've known you was a woman that was kind and gentle, and was willing to change herself for the better. I don't care about your past, I only care about the future that we shall have together. I love you and I always will"

"Oh Kenji..." she said before they kissed again. The Shenshi just looked on and smiled at the sight when the " New" Vuliy began to wake up...

"where... where am I?" she asked in a dazed voice.

" It's O.K. , can you remember any thing? Sailor Moon said. She just shook her head... " Do you have a name?" 

" Yui... Yui Bidoh" she said, "The last thing I remembered..." she was about to say when suddenly a loud roar was heard coming from what was left of the factory.

When the looked to see what it was, they saw the fake Vuliy clawing its' way out of the wreakage. Moat of its' body was badly burned while its' eyes glowed bright red. It was clear that not only had the nanos taken over her body, buy also made modifications to it as well. With out a word the beast shot out another beam, this time aimed at Yuuko. It looked like this would be the end of her when Kenji suddenly blocked her body with his, taking the blow and falling to the ground . Yuuko felt her heart sank, he had just sacrificed himself for her and know he was on deaths' door.

Enraged by what they had just seen the Shenshi got up and began to attack the demon doing great damage to it but it was only when Saturn used " Silence Glaive Surprise!" was it finally reduced to dust. When they returned their attention to Yuuko, they saw her holding his almost lifeless body, rocking back and forth pleading for him to hold on, crying all the while as she felt him slowly begin to slip away...

_**1 YEAR LATER...**_

Yuuko slowly made her way to her destination in silence. She had on a simple white dress with a black jacket and a matching sun hat on. In her hands was a small bundle of red roses and on her face a somber look. She had made this trip many times before in the last year but she could not help to feel a bit sadden every time she did this . After a few minutes she had reached a small grave stone and she finally broke her silence...

"I hope these are what you wanted." she said as she held out the flowers.

" Yes, they are perfect. Thank you." said Kenji as he took the roses from her and placed them on the grave stone which had the name " Maria Yamura" written on it.

Ever since they had gotten married , they had visited her grave as a show of respect. Even though Kenji loved Yuuko very much, he still considered Maria his first love and would never forget her and Yuuko did not mind this one bit. After a few minutes they turned and left the grave but not before Yuuko left a note from Kira on the head stone. As they left to go home they began to talk about what they had planned for the future. Yuuko told him that the loan she had applied for to start her own Electronics Store had came through while he said that he had gotten a new posting at another hospital in Tokyo.

They even talked about how their adopted daughter, Yui was adjusting to her new life. When Sailor Moon created Vuliys' new body, it was far younger than what she had been and as a result Yui had no memories of her former life as Vuliy, which may have been for the best in the long run.

As they made their way home, Yuuko could not help but to think back on the events which had happened to her in the last 2 years, from being Eudial, a cold blooded individual who had no one in her life, to becoming Yuuko Yamura, loving wife and mother. After a life of hardship and pain, she finally got what what she truly wanted: Love and Family.

There were only 2 things she needed to worry about as she went home with her husband...

What she was going to cook for dinner for her family and how she was going to tell Kenji that their little family was about to get another member.

_THE END._


End file.
